


a little ounce of alcohol will cheer you up.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Essay, Essays, F/M, For a Friend, Other, Poems, Sad, Sadness, Sorrow, aloholism, drunk, me/him - Freeform, poem, real life letters to a real life person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: alcohol fills you more than what memories he's done.





	a little ounce of alcohol will cheer you up.

I've known you since you were innocent and little,  
Now I see you going halfway to the middle,  
Everything's changed all about you,  
Tell me something doll, are you feeling blue?

A broken heart left by a broken boy,  
Now you're raggedy like a used up toy,  
It isn't your fault you let him in,  
All you wanted was to fix him,   
All you wanted was to help him,  
But all that ever happened was the opposite, he was taking all the wins.

Alcohol fills your cracks,  
And bumps,  
And bruises,  
Filling you up 'til every pain in your heart soothens.

Booze fills your heart,  
Your mind,  
And your soul,  
Letting everything consume you like one giant sinkhole.

I get where you're coming from,  
I get how it's hard,  
But you gotta lay down with the rum,  
And you gotta stop getting off guard.

Alcohol fills your veins,  
And stomach,  
And liver,  
Please take care of yourself,  
Apologize for yourself and forgive her.

Booze fills you up like nothing the way he did memories,  
I wish you nothing but the best, to be able to distinguish treachery,  
Our laughter's so much better than his voice, I swear,  
I wish you nothing but to forget him, and finally don't care.

I'll stand afar, let you loose up with the alcohol  
But remember, I'll be right there with just a call.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a small writing thing i made, dedicated to a friend of mine whom i won't name.


End file.
